No Place Like Home
No Place Like Home is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the one-hundred-first case of the game. It is the forty-fifth case of Pacific Bay and the final one to take place in the Rhine Canyon district. Plot Chief Marquez asked Amy Young and the player to go to an abandoned fairground to meet up with Randolph. Once there, however, the player found Randolph autopsied to death, his chest cut open as if the killer wanted to dissect and/or examine Randolph for unethical reasons. Chief Marquez had to obtain clearance for both Amy and the player so that they could investigate Area 61 for any clues the player might need to incriminate the killer, much to General Freeman's disapproval. Amy and the player eventually managed to prove Area 61's surgeon Jarvis Donne guilty of manslaughter. In his confession, Jarvis said that he had not killed Randolph: instead, he cut open his human shell to help in his escape back to his planet. Knowing that the team would not believe the story however, Jarvis made Randolph hide. After Jarvis was sentenced by Judge Dante to 10 years in jail, he merely asked the team to help Randolph. Hours after Jarvis's incarceration, Amy and the player returned to the abandoned fairground, only to find out that Jarvis really did just dissect his human body and Randolph was in fact, alive, albeit in alien form. As a result, they did everything to ensure that Randolph was able to return home by fixing his spaceship, providing the Krep-9 aliens with safety lights for a safe landing, and an alternate course to avoid meteor showers on the way to Krep-9. General Freeman was fined a second time for obstruction of justice as Amy made it clear that military officials are not the only ones who work for the law. With the joint efforts of the player, Amy, Haku Kamaka, and Hannah Choi, Randolph's fellow aliens were able to steer to Rhine Canyon to pick Randolph up. Chief Marquez was saddened to see Randolph return back to Krep-9 since the alien made her feel like the six-year-old girl she used to be, but was relieved to finally make amends with her past. Randolph was able to return back to Krep-9 as his real self, averting an intergalactic war between Krep-9 and Earth. Agent Z congratulated the Pacific Bay Police Department for extracting Randolph to safety and averting an intergalactic war and outed that the agency he works for, the GIA, actually stood for the Galactic Intelligence Agency, an organization that works for peace, justice, and equality in between planets and extraterrestrial life. He requested the team (except the player, whose memories the GIA felt needed to be kept, and Frank Knight, who was absent) to look into a flash of light so that they could completely lose the memory about anything alien-related in Rhine Canyon. Agent Z told the team that Innovation Valley would be their next district to patrol. Frank showed up, thinking that everyone was pretending to forget about the aliens, which he gladly went along with. Chief Marquez made the decision of moving to Innovation Valley official. Summary Victim *'Randolph' (found autopsied to death) Murder Weapon *'Scalpel' Killer *'Jarvis Donne' Suspects C101OSchmetterling.png|Otto Schmetterling C101Freeman.png|General Freeman C101JDonne.png|Jarvis Donne C101HKamada.png|Haku Kamaka C101ASaucer.png|Astrid Saucer Killer's Profile *The killer eats candy. *The killer has read Truth About Aliens. *The killer has allergies. *The killer's blood type is B-. *The killer wears night vision goggles. Crime Scenes C101FairgroundA.png|Fairground C101FairgroundB.png|Fairground Stands C101A61A.png|Army Base C101A61B.png|Barricade C101DesertNightA.png|Radar Field C101DesertNightB.png|Satellite Station Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Fairground. (Clues: Faded Card, Claw Machine, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Randolph) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Otto's Business Card; New Suspect: Otto Schmetterling) *Ask Otto Schmetterling why his business card was at the fairground. (Prerequisite: Otto’s Business Card unraveled; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Army Base) *Investigate Army Base. (Prerequisite: Otto interrogated; Clues: Locked Tablet, Torn Paper) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Military Tablet) *Analyze Military Tablet. (09:00:00; New Suspect: General Freeman) *Ask General Freeman about the video. (Prerequisite: Military Tablet analyzed) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Autopsy Article) *Examine Autopsy Article. (New Suspect: Jarvis Donne) *Question Jarvis Donne about his article on alien autopsy. (Prerequisite: Autopsy Article unraveled) *Examine Claw Machine. (Result: Book Page) *Analyze Book Page. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Truth About Aliens) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats candy) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Radar Field. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Torn Picture, Candy Bag) *Examine Torn Picture. (Result: Photograph; New Suspect: Haku Kamaka) *Question Haku Kamaka about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Photograph restored; Profile updated: Haku has read Truth About Aliens) *Examine Candy Bag. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has allergies; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Fairground Stands) *Investigate Fairground Stands. (Prerequisite: Blood analyzed; Clues: Pile of Carnival Posters, Torn Photo, Specimen Jar) *Examine Pile of Carnival Posters. (Result: Key Chain) *Examine Key Chain. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Astrid Saucer) *Ask Astrid Saucer why her key chain was at the fairground stands. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed; Profile updated: Astrid eats candy and has read Truth About Aliens) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: General Freeman's Message) *Question Freeman about his message to the victim. (Prerequisite: General Freeman's Message unraveled; Profile updated: Freeman has allergies) *Examine Specimen Jar. (Result: Message on Jar) *Question Otto about the alien head container. (Prerequisite: Message on Jar unraveled; Profile updated: Otto eats candy and has read Truth About Aliens) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Satellite Station. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Cell Phone, Faded Notebook, Cardboard Box) *Examine Cell Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyze Unlocked Phone. (09:00:00) *Talk to Haku about his video message. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Phone analyzed; Profile updated: Haku eats candy and has allergies) *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Astrid's Diary) *Talk to Astrid about her diary entry. (Prerequisite: Astrid's Diary unraveled; Profile updated: Astrid has allergies) *Examine Cardboard Box. (Result: Anatomical Notes) *Ask Jarvis about his anatomy notes on the victim. (Prerequisite: Anatomical Notes found; Profile updated: Jarvis eats candy, has read Truth About Aliens and has allergies) *Investigate Barricade. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Bloody Scalpel, Army Gear) *Examine Bloody Scalpel. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Scalpel; Attribute: The killer's blood type is B-) *Examine Army Gear. (Result: Piece of Glass) *Analyze Piece of Glass. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears night vision goggles) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Map to the Stars: Part 7. (No stars) Map to the Stars: Part 7 *Ask Haku Kamaka about potential landing sites. (Available after unlocking the Map to the Stars) *Investigate Fairground. (Prerequisite: Haku interrogated; Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Fairy Lights) *Analyze Fairy Lights. (06:00:00) *Give the lights to Haku. (Prerequisite: Fairy Lights analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Army Base. (Available after unlocking the Map to the Stars; Clue: Broken Spaceship) *Examine Broken Spaceship. (Result: Randolph’s Spaceship) *Face General Freeman. (Prerequisite: Randolph’s Spaceship restored; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Fairground Stands. (All tasks before must be completed; Clue: Box of Electronics) *Examine Box of Electronics. (Result: Battery) *Analyze Battery. (06:00:00) *Ask Haku what’s wrong. (Prerequisite: Battery analyzed; Reward: Alien Makeup) *Move on to a new crime (in Innovation Valley)! (1 star) Trivia *Some elements of the case are borrowed from movies like Men in Black and E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. *Area 61 is an obvious parody of Area 51. *"Pretty Pieces", the candy brand which is featured in this case, is an obvious reference to Pretty Simple. *This case, Under the Skin, The King's Shadow, Crime and Punishment, and Going Once, Going Twice, Dead!, are the only district/region/time period finales in which the killer makes no appearances prior to the case. *This is one of the several cases in which Amy and Frank interact with each other. *The case was released on a Tuesday instead of the usual Thursday. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Pacific Bay Category:Rhine Canyon